Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (film)
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers is a 2017 reboot film based on the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers television series. PRODUCTION NOTES: Directed by: Dean Israelite Produced by: Toei Company Ltd., Frank Marshall, Kathleen Kennedy Executive Producers: Haim Saban, Shuki Levy, Koichi Sakamoto, Jonathan Tzachor Written by: Ashley Miller and Zack Stentz Studio: Saban Brands Distributed by: Lionsgate Pictures PLOT: Jason Lee Scott/Red Ranger, Billy Cranston/Blue Ranger, Zack Taylor/Black Ranger, Tommy Oliver/Green Ranger, Kimberly Hart/Pink Ranger and Trini Kwan/Yellow Ranger, work together as always to fight crime and save the city streets of Angel Grove from the evil clutches of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd and their evil army. CAST: *Dacre Mongomery as Jason Lee Scott/Red Ranger (replacing Austin St. John respectively) *Ludi Lin as Zack Taylor/Black Ranger (replacing Walter Emanuel Jones respectively) *RJ Cyler as Billy Cranston/Blue Ranger (replacing David Yost respectively) *Becky Gomez as Trini Kwan/Yellow Ranger (replacing the late Thuy Trang respectively) *Naomi Scott as Kimberly Hart/Pink Ranger (replacing Amy Jo Johnson respectively) *Aaron Johnson as Tommy Oliver/Green Ranger (replacing Jason David Frank respectively) *Jameson Moss as Bulk (replacing Paul Schrier respectively) *Joel Courtney as Skull (replacing Jason Narvy respectively) *Jeff Garlin as Ernie (replacing the late Richard Genelle respectively) *Ben Stiller as Jerome Stone (replacing Gregg Bullock respectively) *Elizabeth Banks as Rita Repulsa (replacing the late Machiko Soga respectively) *Meryl Streep as Scorpina *Austin St. John as Derek Scott, Sam's brother and Jason's uncle and fitness trainer (Austin St. John played the part of Jason Lee Scott/Red Ranger in the original show). *David Yost as Henry Cranston, Billy's father and fitness trainer (David Yost played the part of BIlly Cranston/Blue Ranger in the original show.) *Walter Emanuel Jones as Roger Taylor, Zack's father and fitness trainer (Walter Emanuel Jones played the part of Zack Taylor/Black Ranger in the original show) *Jason David Frank as Theodore Oliver, Tommy's father and fitness trainer (Jason David Frank played the part of Tommy Oliver/Green/White Ranger in the original show.) *Amy Jo Johnson as Nancy Hart, Kimberly's mother and fitness trainer (Amy Jo Johnson played the part of Kimberly Hart/Pink Ranger in the original show.) *Lucy Liu as Mai Lang Kwan, Trini's mother and fitness trainer (The late Thuy Trang played the part of Trini Kwan in the original show, but she passed away later in a car accident back on Monday, September 3, 2001.) VOICES: *Bryan Cranston as Zordon (face and voice) *Bill Hader as Alpha 5 (costume and voice) *Willem Dafoe as Lord Zedd (costume and voice) *Zach Galifianakis as Finster (costume and voice) *Tim Curry as Mordant (costume and voice) *Mr. T as Goldar (costume and voice) *Jack Black as Baboo (costume and voice) *Jim Parsons as Squatt (costume and voice) *Richard Kind as Rito Revolto (costume and voice) *Frank Welker as the vocals behind the Dino-zords *Clancy Brown, Corey Burton, Jeff Bennett, Jason Marsden and Maurice LaMarche as the Putty Patrollers (voices) VIDEO GAME: Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Video Game TOY LINE: *Bandai: Dino-Megazord transforming figures and Ninja Falcon Megazord transforming figures *Bandai: Power Dome Morphin' Playset anniversary edition *Collectable figurines: Ernie, Bulk and Skull (series 1) and the Ranger Teens in their original clothes (series 2) RECEPTION: Critical: Box Office: Awards: Category:Live-action films Category:Action Category:Feature film Category:Tokusatsu Category:Toei Category:Power Rangers Category:Steven Spielberg films Category:Steven Spielberg Category:Saban films Category:Sony Category:To-Be Blockbusters Category:Sequel Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Reboots